121515- The Nerve of Him
angryGardener AG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:38 -- AG: Hey AG: Hellδ Mike AG: its beeη α while siηce I hαve heαrd frδm yδu AG: Yeah, I know AG: I needed time to think AG: About... AG: Abδut whαt AG: ...Everything AG: fαir eηδugh AG: Did I miss anything? AG: Any new threats pop up? AG: I'm ηδt quite sure AG: αηd ηδ, ηδ ηew threαts AG: αlthδugh if yδu αre δut δf the lδδp δη it, αηδther plαyer hαs eηtered the frαy AG: How? AG: Wait, do you mean another twink? AG: Nδ, αηδther δf my kiηd AG: A troll? AG: yes... AG: Shouldn't they be dead? AG: She wαs α stδwαwαy iη Aηterα's hive, she mαde it iηtδ the gαme uηscαthed AG: Wow... AG: ...She sounds... AG: ...Cool... AG: She's wδηderful AG: What's her name? AG: Lδrcαη AG: What's her handle? AG: teαsiηgAsperity AG: but uh, be wαrηed AG: she cδmes δff α bit... Murdery αt first? AG: But she's wδηderful, αηd beαutiful, αηd... AG: You love her AG: ... AG: Dude, it's pretty fucking obvious AG: Cαηηδt be deηied, yes I'm iη lδve with her AG: I thiηk its sαfe tδ sαy we αre mαtesprits AG: Dude, how long ago did you meet her? AG: Iη retrδspect? Nδt thαt lδηg αgδ... But αs mαtesprits we αre fαted, αs it be AG: ... AG: I know what's going on, it happened to me AG: I thought I loved Lila, but I didn't, I was just confused AG: Hαve yδu ever heαrd the stδry δf Trδleδ αηd Juliet? A trαgic tαle δf lδvers divided by cαste... AG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? AG: WE SHARE EVERYTHING AG: OH, AND THEY BOTH DIE AT THE END AG: Yes I kηδw AG: trαgic AG: But δur relαtiδηship is ηδt cαtαstrδphic AG: I meαη, yet AG: Y'know, my mother has taught me one thing... AG: ...Love gets ya killed AG: Perhαps, but this mαkes me hαppy AG: perhαps yδu shδuld fiηd α suitαble mαtesprit? I meαη, if humαηs hαve αηy sδrt δf equivαleηt tδ thαt I meαη AG: I'm still ηδt sure hδw yδu humαηs fuηctiδη AG: We have them AG: ish AG: ish? AG: They don't function exactly like troll matesprits AG: Dδ yδu eveη uηderstαηd hδw δur quαdrαηts fuηctiδη? I meαη, I dδubt yδu hαve α deceηt cδrrelαtiδη AG: Kismesis is hate sex, morails are best friends, and matesprits are people in love AG: Wait, that's only three AG: yδu're iη the right αreα, but yδu're missiηg the pδiηt AG: What is the fourth one? AG: the δηe yδu αre missiηg is αuspistice AG: What is that? AG: the best wαy I cαη describe it tδ sδmeδηe sδ rδmαηticαlly illiterαte is α sδrt δf three wαy bδηd, iη which preveηts α mδre hδstile pitch δr δtherwise relαtiδηship tδ fδrm where it is vitriδlic tδ the δther pαrty AG: I meαη, Lδrreα wδuld hαve α better αηswer fδr yδu AG: she hαs experieηce αηd kηδwledge δf this stuff AG: she is defiηitely mδre quαdrαηt δrieηtαted AG: Okay, I'll make sure to ask her next time i see her AG: Right now, I need to set up Christmas decorations AG: Christmαs? AG: It's a human holiday about love, family and capitalism AG: Oh, and the birth of Jesus Christ AG: sδuηds terrible AG: ηδ i tαke thαt bαck AG: You get gifts AG: it sδuηds dreαdful AG: No, things you want AG: Not traps AG: αh, sδ yδu αre sαyiηg its just α bit like 12th Perigee's Eve theη AG: And some magic old guy gives those gifts to you AG: ... AG: yes AG: Lαme AG: That magic old guy stalks you throughout the entire year AG: If you're naughty he'll sent a demon to kill you AG: Sδuηds like α murderδus highblδδd if αηythiηg AG: His name is Santa Claws AG: hαve αηy δf yδu humαηs thδught tδ trαp δr kill this creetiη? AG: We can't find him AG: Fireαrms δr αηy δther highly mαimiηg devices δf tδrture? AG: We travels faster than light AG: Well surely he's deαd ηδw thαt yδur plαηet is kαputt AG: α fittiηg eηd, rightfully sδ AG: He's magic AG: He follows humanity around AG: He could be anywhere AG: Mαgic cαηηδt survive the destructiδη δf yδur plαηet αηd eηter the eηtity δf this gαme's cδηstructs AG: I cαll mαlαrkey δη this -- angryGardener AG sending file SantaClaws.jpg -- AG: That's him -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file SantaClaws.jpg -- AG: I know he seems all jolly in that image, but he's normally terrifying AG: Nδthiηg is mδre terrifyiηg thαη whαt I hαve αlreαdy eηcδuηtered AG: this is wriggler's plαy AG: What happened? AG: Well besides hαviηg my αrms ripped δff αηd fed tδ me, I wαs lifted feet δff the grδuηd by Aαishα, αηd hαd tδ stδp her frδm jumpiηg frδm α gδηdδlα, αηd fight hδrribly lewd creαtures αηd rαbbit αbδmiηαtiδηs AG: αηd its δηly beeη α few dαys AG: Oh... AG: Well... AG: Sδ hδw gδes yδur αdveηtures with the mαηeαtiηg plαηt AG: Oh, Carl's been good AG: GrandMom's been... AG: ...less annoying AG: And I've been okay AG: Overall my life gets a D- AG: ... AG: Well I hαve ηδ clue tδ whαt kiηd δf scδriηg criteriα thαt letter pertαiηs, but frδm yδur wδrds it sδuηds like αη iηαdequαte scδriηg AG: see tδ thαt it imprδves humαη AG: Okay AG: I should go now AG: αηd I shδuld get bαck tδ my mαtesprit AG: I need to decorate stuff AG: And she's not your matesprit AG: Later, Eribus -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:15 -- Category:Mike Category:Eribus